The Lost Champion
by TheRoboman
Summary: The years on Mt. Silver had made Red cold. What would happen if he was forced back into the normal world? Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Red AFTER he is beat by Ethan (Gameverse, sorry, no Gold!) Red has to deal with the world moving on without him. Sinnoh and Unova being discovered along with their legendaries, Pokemon, and new trainers worthy of the Pokedex! Here we go! *Note: Blue is a male in this story! Like I said gameverse!) Sorry that most of this chapter is in a flashback…..**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. If I did….**

**Chapter 1:**

Red sighed. He looked out over the great view that Mt Silver offered. Below he could see the sparkling lights of various cities in Johto. He knew he have to leave this safe haven soon. Back into the open arms of the various creeps and trainers that wanted either a piece of clothing or just wanted to battle. But he knew he would have to leave soon. He took a vow to his mom, Professor Oak, Leaf, and even the obnoxious Blue, that once he was beaten, he must return home.

3 long years he had been on this cold mountain. 3 long years he had been away from civilization. He trained his trusted team night and day for two of those years. The third year he just waited, and waited. Finally, the hero of Johto and his childhood friend braved the mountain that had claimed many lives. The mountain that trained Red and his team to become stronger than the already had. He remembers that day.

"_OH ARCEUS FINALLY!" A cheer erupted from the entrance to Red's safe haven._

"_Lyra, it wasn't that bad." A calm male voice retorted._

"_WASN'T THAT BAD!? WE CLIMBED UP THIS FRICKIN MOUTAIN FOR 3 DAYS!"_

"_Three days? Red thought,"It had only taken three hours to climb to the top."_

_Red turned. A boy around the age of 15 wearing a red sweatshirt and black jean shorts and a hat turned backwards that was failing at holding back a spike of black hair was looking at the apparent source of the screaming. The boy's partner was a girl, Lyra as the boy called her, was wearing a strange poofy white hat with a single red strip across the front of it with a ribbon on the side of her hat. Weird pig-tails that defied the laws of gravity came off the side of her head. She was wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue….overalls…..weird….with white leggings and black shoes. She was holding a Marill in her arms and a Typhlosion trailed behind the boy._

"_We were lucky Lyra," The boy said to the girl. "At least no storms randomly popped up on us."_

"_I don't care Ethan!" Lyra screeched at the boy. "Three days! I could've been at the beach in Olivine City instead of climbing this stupid mountain!"_

_Ethan just sighed and looked ahead. Red raised a hand in greeting, but said nothing. Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder and sparked menacingly at Ethan and Lyra. From behind Ethan, Typhlosion growled at Pikachu._

"_I'm guessing your Red?" Ethan asked Red, looking kind of awestruck. "The Pokemon Master?"_

_Red blinked. He hadn't been aware they were calling him the Pokemon Master. He just shrugged and then nodded._

"_Good," Ethan sighed. He quickly looked up and shot Red an apologetic grin. "Sorry, I've been asked by several of your friends to find you. First Blue Oak asked after I beat him, then a girl with a white hat asked once I got out of the Viridian Gym, and then Professor Oak asked when he gave me access to Mt Silver, and finally your Mom."_

"_She said to make sure you were changing your underwear!" Lyra said with a giggle._

_Red had just sighed. His Mom always found a way to embarrass him. When he had defeated the Pokemon League, she had asked if he had taken a shower and changed his underwear at all during his journey, much to his horror and Blue and Professor Oak's enjoyment. For weeks afterwards, that's all the news and magazines covered. "Champion Red's Over Caring Mother" was all over the news and magazines showing photos of Red and his mother._

"_And Blue wanted to make sure I beat you off this mountain. He said, 'Drag his ass down here so I can beat it!' His words, not mine." Ethan said._

_Red just nodded. He knew this was coming. He nodded at Pikachu and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and got ready to battle. Ethan nodded._

"_Go Typhlosion!"_

_Red just stared blankly at Ethan, who just stared blankly back. The battle had lasted for 3 hours…and had ended in a draw. _

"_Whoa," Ethan muttered, looking around them. What was once flat and covered in snow, was now a crater with tons of scorch marks from Ethan's Typhlosion and Red's Charizard. _

"_Yay, it's over!" Lyra yelled, hopping up and down with her pig-tails doing the same._

"_What do you mean by that?" Ethan fumed, glaring at Lyra, who had backed away in fear. "That was the best battle I've ever had! Did you find it boring?!"_

"_Ehehehe…no?" Lyra said with a nervous laugh._

_Red walked over to Ethan and shook his hand. "Nice battle…" was all he said._

_Ethan blinked and then his eyes widened. "Whoa, you can talk!"_

_Lyra burst into a giggle fit and Red just shook his head._

"_Well of course he can talk!" An excited female voice exclaimed. "But you won't get much out of him!"_

_Red, Lyra, and Ethan looked over to see a girl with waist long chocolate brown hair covered by a white hat with a Pokeball symbol on the front. She was wearing a blue tank top and a red skirt. She had shin high blue socks and the newest girl's running shoes. Her pale blue eyes gazed at the three of them and then locked on Red. Her eyes gleamed mischievously and her lips curved into a big grin._

"_Well, lookie here!" The girl said, walking over to Red and beginning to circle him like a hungry Persian. "You have definitely out grown your old clothes."_

_Red began to feel uncomfortable; living on top of a mountain hadn't really required getting any new clothes. Besides, would you care how you looked if you were the only human being on this entire mountain?_

_The mischievous gleam moved from her eyes, to her mouth, a mischievous smile rivaling a Meowths. "Good thing your Mommy told me to bring these to you!"_

_She handed him a bulging package. Red took it with a raised eyebrow, praying to Arceus this wasn't a trick and the package wouldn't blow up in his face. Some crazy people had actually given him a package that blew up in his face once. He raised his eyes from the package to study the girl's face. She looked familiar…._

_Her eyes began to look sad. "You don't remember me….do you?"_

"_I'm sorry." Red said softly._

_The girl began to pout. "Jeez, live on a mountain for 3 years and you forget your own best friend….."_

_Red gave a small chuckle at that. "I couldn't ever forget you Leaf. I said I'm sorry for leaving you for 3 years. I hope Blue didn't do anything to stupid."_

_Leaf launched herself at Red, hugging his waist, and then quickly recoiled. "You kinda stink." She said, wrinkling her nose._

_Red shrugged. "I'll go take a shower and put on these new clothes. Make yourselves comfortable."_

"_Where can we be comfortable?" Lyra asked. "It's like negative 20 degrees out here and every where around here is snow! Besides where Ethan and you battled of course!"_

_Red just chuckled and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to a cave that no one would notice until the got really close to it. _

"_Welcome to where I've been living for the past 3 years."_

_It was a fairly big rounded cave. In the middle was a blazing fire. Next to the fire was an extremely lumpy mattress. Towards the back of the room there were several large crates filled with various necessities. Food, water, Full Restores for the Pokemon, and one crate filled to the brim with letters._

"_Are those…..?" Lyra questioned, pointing to the crate filled with letters. Red opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a screech._

_Leaf had torn one of the letters open and had read it. "ARE THESE LOVE LETTERS?"_

_Red rolled his eyes. "Girls swoon over the fantasies and legends that have spread about me. They don't know me, but they think they love me. They fall for a person built on lies. It's kinda creepy actually."_

_Ethan and Lyra had their mouths open, surprised by Red's speech. Leaf on the other hand, just fumed._

"_That's creepy! How many of these do you get?"_

_Red scratched the back of his neck, mulling over Leaf's question. "This is….maybe the third one this week?"_

"_And what do you do with these letters?" Ethan asked. "And how do they get up here?"_

"_Well, Nurse Joy sends them up. I usually get Charizard to burn the letters."_

_Ethan, Leaf, and Lyra peered into the crate._

"_Dude, there are like thousands of them in here…." Ethan said, sweat dropping._

_Red just shrugged. "I guess I'm like a celebrity now or something. Anyways, I'm going to the Hot Springs to wash off."_

Red sighed, looking at his new clothes_. _He now had on a red jacket with a white stripe down the center of it, a black undershirt, a new pair of jeans, and a brand new red baseball cap with half a Pokeball on it to replace his old cap. His old pair of sneakers was replaced by the new male's pair of Running Shoes. He even had new underwear on. (Inside the package his Mom had left a note saying she would "kindly" kick his ass if he didn't put them on. His Mom loved to "kindly" threaten him) He had had Charizard burn his old clothes…..except for the old hat. He had grown attached to it.

"C'MON RED!" Leaf yelled from the exit of his safe haven. "YOUR MOM, PROFFESOR OAK, AND BLUE WILL KILL US IF WE'RE LATE!"

Red just sighed. He was gonna miss this place. Pikachu appeared from nowhere (He was really being held hostage by Leaf, who wouldn't stop hugging the poor electric mouse.) and hopped on his shoulder.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said, pointing towards Leaf and the others.

"I know, I know." Red muttered, scratching Pikachu behind the ear, causing Pikachu to let out content "Chaaa".

Red turned around and walked towards Leaf and the others. When he reached them, Ethan said to him, "You know, people have begun to call you "The Lost Champion". They have search parties searching for you non-stop, and the press has been all over your Mom."

"I'm gonna kill them if they did anything to my mom…" Red growled and Pikachu sparked angrily on his shoulder.

Leaf giggled. "No I think your dear Mom is one step ahead of you. She actually threw a frying pan at one of the reporters who wouldn't leave your front door. Now the press is hounding the old Professor and his annoying grandson."

Red gave a chuckle. Leave it to his mom to throw a frying pan at some random reporter.

"Ya know," Leaf said with a frown appearing on her face. "The world has changed a lot since you've been gone. You'll be pretty shocked at what the old Professor has discovered. Three new regions have popped up and TONS of new Pokemon too. Are you ready to deal with all of this change?"

Red smirked. "What is that expression? 'Can't teach an old Growlithe new tricks? Well, I'm gonna learn a few tricks."

**Whew, done. Just so you know, that line represents either a change in time, POV, or a flashback. If the words are italicized, it's a flashback…like this entire chapter pretty much. I don't know when the next chapter is gonna be released, but hopefully, pretty soon. BTW; Red's "Safe Haven" is where you find him in Mt Silver, looking over Johto!**

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite and review!**

**Robo**


	2. Chapter 2: THE REAL CHAPTER 2

**The Lost Champion**

**Chapter 2**

_Author's note at the end! Apology and all! Changing P.O.V form Third to First Person, just FYI._

* * *

Silence had become my only companion during the trip back to Pallet Town. I frown. I had begun to think as Mt. Silver as home, and address it as so, not Pallet. Gonna have to re-think that one. A snort from below me makes me look down. Char, my Charizard, looks up at me with his burning orange eyes. He gives me a look, which I interpret to mean, "You got that right, pal." I grin at Char and pat his head. I risk a glance at my companions; Ethan is riding on his Pidgeot, looking straight ahead and trying to ignore the screaming girl that attached herself to his waist (Lyra) and Leaf (Who was floating without a care in the world on her Wigglytuff). Leaf catches my looking at her and gives me a wink.

I look away from her and roll my eyes, trying to hide my blush. I wouldn't admit this to Leaf's face, but the past 3 years had been kind to her. She had...grown...a bit more. I shake my head, trying to shake away those thoughts. She was my best friend, nothing more.

"Hey," Ethan yells over the wind (and Lyra). "The sun is setting. We still have an hour until we make it to Pallet, should we stop or go on?"

"Keep going!" Leaf yells, theatrically pointing ahead of her. Ethan and I sweatdrop. Leaf can be dramatic when she wants to.

* * *

An hour later, I spot the lights of Pallet Town. Of Home. I grin to myself. I had gotten the thought of Pallet being my Home through my head.

"Where should we land?" Ethan yells.

"The Lab." Leaf yells back.

Char gives a snort and flaps his wings, shooting us ahead of the others. I could feel that Char was anxious to get back to the lab. As we approach the Lab, though, I notice something that could ruin our plans. Char sees it too, and he stops. He gives an angry growl, and I rub his neck. Leaf catches up to us, and stops too.

"Red?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "What's up?"

I motion with my hand towards the ground, and her gaze follows.

"Damnit.." She growls. Paparazzi and crazed fans were gathered in front of the lab.

Ethan and Lyra (Who thankfully has stopped screaming now), pull up next to us and Ethan's Pidgeot gives a small, angry, tweet. Ethan gives a low whistle.

"Damn," he swears. "That's a lot of people. Do you think they knew Red was coming back today?"

Leaf frowns. "I don't think so. Only you, Lyra, the old Professor, Blue, Red's Mom and yours truly know Red was coming back tonight. Unless someone spilled..." She glanced at Lyra, who frowned.

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been with Ethan the entire time!"

Ethan nodded. "S'truth. Shes been with me since we left New Bark Town for Mt. Silver. She couldn't have told anyone about us going to get Red."

Leaf, Ethan, and Lyra began to bicker. I frowned. If they hadn't told anyone, who had? Mom wouldn't want to endanger me, and from what Leaf has told me, she hates the Paparazzi as much as I do. Maybe the old Professor had babbled to one of his Aides. I chuckle. Wouldn't surprise, if I remember correctly, he tells those Aides everything. It scares me sometimes.

I pull up to Leaf and say, "Maybe it was Oak."

Her eyes flash dangerously. "I swear to Arceus if Blue said anything."

I chuckle. She was always quick to accuse Blue of something. "Wrong Oak."

Realization dawns on her face. "Oh..." her brow furrows. "Yeah, that makes sense."

I chuckle. "Why don't we go ask the old Professor?"

I hear a cluck from behind me. "To risky." I turn to see Lyra shaking her head furiously, her gravity defying pigtails shaking vigorously. "We don't want the public to figure out the "Pokemon Master" Red has resurfaced after 3 years."

Leaf does a Cheshire Meowth grin. "I want to make it a surprise! Imagine how the public would react to that!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. Leaf was always the one for making money. Char growls from underneath me. I blink. We're still in the air. Ethan's Pidgeot keeps making this annoyed clicking noise with it's beak, and Leaf's Wigglytuff has this pissed off expression on it's face.

"Maybe we should get out of the air, give our Pokemon a rest."

Ethan, Leaf, and Lyra look at me.

"Ok." Leaf and Lyra say in synch.

"You mean our Pokemon, right?" Ethan says with a smirk. "Your Charizard seems to be perfectly fine, just annoyed."

Char gives Ethan a look and a small growl. I grin.

"I for one, think he's just hungry."

* * *

A short while later, we had set up camp in the woods near Pallet Town. Lyra had fallen asleep after our glorious meal of cooked beans. (Not quite sure why Leaf had had Baked Beans in her purse in the first place, but whatever.) Leaf and Ethan were discussing our plans for tomorrow. I was towards the back of the camp with my team. I knew they enjoyed the Pallet Woods, so I let them out. They also kept the Beedrill from attacking us, too.

"Should we go to the Lab tomorrow?" Ethan asked, watching the fire Char had set.

"I don't know," Leaf replied. "The Paparazzi might still be hanging around."

I look up from petting Vee, my Espeon. "Why doesn't Professor Oak do anything about them?"

Leaf giggled. "Red, Professor Oak isn't like your mother, he wouldn't just decide to attack them with a frying pan."

Ethan chuckles. "Yeah, I think the Old Man is to mellow for that. Sometimes I wonder where Blue got that temper of his."

"I think Blue got it from somewhere else. Parents maybe?" Leaf mutters to herself with a frown.

Ethan chuckles again. "If that's the case, it's a miracle Daisy didn't inherit that temper."

Leaf giggles, and I chuckle. Vee begins to purr in my lap. Pika (My Pikachu, duh.), probably feeling left out, begins to rub his head against my knee. I chuckle, reach down, and scratch him behind the ears. Silence falls over the camp. The only sound is the breeze rustling the trees and the popping of the fire.

I hear Ethan clear his throat, ending the silence. "So, we never decided the plan for tomorrow."

"I want Red's resurfacing to be a surprise," Leaf mutters just loud enough for me to hear. "So, let's try to stay away from the paparazzi, and they seem to be sheltering in front of Oak's Lab."

I frown. I had wanted to pick up some team members that I had left with Professor Oak. They needed to catch up on some training. I grin. Thanks to the Pokemon Center at the base of Mt. Silver, I had been able to switch my party around a little to train. I had left some of the seniors from my team in the PC, the last time I updated my team though, so they needed to catch up on training. But now, I frown again. Looks like I'm not going to be able to pick them up for a while.

"Why don't we go to Red's Mom's House? It might be safe there." Ethan offers.

"Sounds good! TO RED'S MOM'S HOUSE WE GO!" Leaf yells, dramatically pointing at the sky.

Ethan and I sweatdrop.

"Hey, um, we have one problem.." Ethan says.

"What's up?" Leaf asks, somehow already having her tent and sleeping bag out, and already in her pajamas.

I can see Ethan's face redden in the firelight. "Umm, Lyra kinda stole my sleeping bag and tent..."

Leaf and I look at the blissfully unaware sleeping girl. She muttered something in her sleep about Rabid Marills.

I chuckle and point towards my tent. Ethan's eyes widen. "Seriously? Are you sure? I mean, I cant just take your-"

But I'm already gone, waving my hand over my shoulder. I walk deeper into the forest, and I hear Vee and Pika catch up to me.

"Bed time," I whisper to Vee. I feel her fur bristle and I know she's telling the rest of the team. I reach a clearing, where my team was setting up for bed. Lax, being the largest, lays in the middle. All the rest of the team curls up around him. I smile. We're just one big happy family. I walk up up to Lax and lay against his side. Vee and Pika lay down in my lap and close their eyes. Before Vee drifts off to sleep, I whisper to her,

"Get me in touch with him." I can feel Vee stir sleepily and she lets out an annoyed mewl. I can feel a stirring in the back of my head.

**You need me?**

'Yes.'

**Where are you currently?**

I smile. Straight to the point as always. 'Pallet Town.'

**That's a long way from Cerulean City, Red.**

I chuckle. 'You can fly, Mewtwo.'

I feel an emotion not of my own. Annoyance? Humor?

**I will be there tomorrow. See you then.**

* * *

Oh...my...God.

I'm so sorry that took so long to write. But, motivational issues...not having a computer for a while...and some other problems were just always in my way. Not to mention school. Anyways, expect more from me soon. I will try my best now that I've got a working computer and some motivation. And while I'm playing Kiss-Ass here...Check out my friend **Pyrrhos Nightmare Dragon**, and his story "Betrayed One's Rage". I've been helping him out recently with that story, and it's been really fun to write and to work with him, so get check it out. I'm thinking of possibly writing a Legend of Zelda story sometime in the future and a brand new story too. I won't tell you about those just yet though. Anyways, expect longer chapters when I update next!

Please Review and tell me anything; Questions, Concerns, Requests, Ideas, Death Threats (Keep to a minimal MaddenMaster, I know how you like your sledgehammers ;) ) and also tell your friends about this story if they might be interested!

* * *

**Red's Team:**

****Pika the Pikachu MALE

Poli the Poliwrath MALE

Vee the Espeon FEMALE

Aero the Aerodactyl MALE

Gyra the Gyrados MALE

Saur the Venasaur MALE

Lax the Snorlax MALE

Blasty the Blastoise MALE

Char the Charizard MALE

Mix between Manga and Game

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Review please! - Robo


End file.
